Life Or Somethign Like It
by OBluver
Summary: OneShot DracoHermione. A sweet story of Draco looking back on his life.


Hermione Granger once told me that love doesn't take a form. Love just simply lives inside of people waiting to be released by that person's true love. Most of my life I thought I would never find that person. I thought that I had already found true love in a career, and that I did not need a woman to release his love. Oh man was I wrong.

Now that I look back I can't fathom a life without her by my side telling me when I'm wrong, and giving me that look when I've done something right. Sometimes, oh god it still makes me laugh to think about it, she would just bust out into this random sort of dance and she always wanted me to join her. My true love was special that way. My Hermione… no one could replace her.

I hadn't even realized how beautiful she had become until we met at a bookstore one day. I didn't even recognize her from when we were back in school. She was just browsing through a random section (she always did pick the most random books) and I spotted her, and in that moment I lost my breath and my heart skipped a beat. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. Her brown, once frizzy hair, flowed dance her back in cascading curls. Her face, contorted with concentration, looked as if it had come straight out of a magazine, and her body… damn I had never felt more desire for another human beings as I did at that moment.

When we first started dating we took it very slow. To me she was like a little glass doll that if you squeezed to tightly would break, but if you held on loosely would fall and shatter into pieces. She quickly made it clear that she wouldn't break for anyone, even her true love. There were times in the beginning where she would call me just to see if I was happy. She never wanted anyone to be sad or upset. She looked at the world and always wanted to make it happier.

We got married six months after we started dating. It was the happiest day of my life. Hermione never looked more beautiful then she did that day. She wore white lilies in her hair, and a dress of pure white silk. It matched Hermione to a tee; they were both pure and modest but could turn heads in all directions. I don't remember most of the ceremony because most of my attention was focused in on my one true love.

Marriage life came easily to us, and we quickly wanted to start a family. Hermione had told me that if nothing else in the world she wanted to be a good mother. It was hard struggle through the first few months when we couldn't conceive; it came damn close to splitting us up. However and a year and a half after our wedding our first child Nicholas Ian Malfoy was born. He was the light of our lives. Nick was a spitting image of me except for his eyes and his smile those were unmistakably Hermione's. He also had this sort of spirit and spunk that obviously came from Hermione.

We were never able to conceive another child. It almost broke Hermione's heart, but anytime she got upset she would pray. God was something I never understood until she was gone. To me God was something for the ignorant. It was something people believed in just so they could believe in something. But for Hermione God was something else, He was sort of like a safe haven. She prayed often, and went to a Catholic church every other week. After she left I didn't know what to do or who to turn to. I felt so much hate for her so called God because he had not kept her here with him. After a while though in a sense I came to an agreement with God; if he kept Hermione safe in her afterlife I would stop being resentful. It sounds silly now but in a way I can feel that he held up his end of the bargain.

Hermione died when she was 33 to an unknown deices. To this day my heart is wherever she is. Nick almost didn't recover. He didn't speak for about three weeks till after the death and still to this day speaks very rarely to me. Sometimes I think he blames me for not being able to save her, and at times I blame myself as well. I should have seen the signs. She started to get this bad cough and she got fever more and more often. I just thought it was a cold, but it got worse quickly. She died after being rushed to the hospital after a bad coughing spout where in the end she had fainted.

My life with Hermione was the best thing that ever happened to me, and looking back on I feel that no matter what I could have done Hermione's fate wouldn't have changed. She was too good for this world it would have been selfish of me to have kept her on earth when she could have better. The love inside of me was showed to the world because of her, and that is all I could have asked for.


End file.
